Free Fall
by MadiP
Summary: Alice Cross is a new wizard and doesn't believe in love. What happens if a certain plant lover changer her mind?
1. The letter

**Chapter One- Hogwart Letter**

As usual the Cross household was filled with the pounding of footsteps and childish shreiking. Alice Marie Cross was once again chasing her eight and four year old brothers around the house. Nathan, the oldest of the two, was laughing at the situation and taunting his sister while Andrew threw out apologies.

"You're dead! You hear me? Dead!" Alice cries out in fury at how her younger brothers always take her things.

Andrew, being the big baby he is tries to get her to stop with fake tears, "I'm sorry Alice! It was Nathan's Fault! I promise to never do it again!"

Alice lunges for him, but misses as Nathan pulls him out of the way causing her to fall flat to her face. She growls at them,

"Liar! You say that every time!"

She stands again and chases them. Her Father stops her,

"Alice, Nathan, Andrew, what's going on?" He asks sternly.

Alice points to her brothers "I walked into my room and found them reading my journal!"

She brushes her shaggy black bangs out of the way in annoyance.

The boys stick their toungue out at her and she lunges again. Andrew backs up too far and hits the wall sending a mirror to the floor.

Their father whips out his wand saying a spell and freezing it in mid air. The three children watch in amazment as their father places the picture in it's rightful place.

"I want to do that!" the two boys yell excited. For once the eleven year old sister agrees, but she would never admit that.

Rebecca, their mother walks in, "sorry kids your father is the only wizard in this family."

Their dad smirks, "Think again, Rebecca! Alice got a letter!"

Alice's two parents cheer as she takes the letter from her father's hands. She grows a grin that was too big for her face and races to her room. She opens the letter excited to read it. Her calico kitten, Caramel, sits on her lap as her eyes blue eyes scan over the neatly written letter,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf. Warlock__, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Cross,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of nessesary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

_yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alice giggles excited and readys for bed excited for what tomarrow will bring.


	2. Chubby weirdos

**Chapter two-Strange Creepers and Diagon Alley**

(sorry i just HAD to add the creeper part :P)

Alice groans in her sleep as the sunlight shines in her windows. she goes to turn over but meets air. She falls to the floor before she could utter a scream and lands with a 'THUD'. She yelps in pain as she hit her head on her sidetable. She rubs her head in annoyance and goes downstairs to eat. She ties her messy bed head into a ponytail hating that it was to her mid-back. She enters the kitchen seeing her two brothers fighting over a box of cerial. She rolls her eyes and grabs the box pouring it into three bowls. Alice grabs one and sits at the table and pours in some milk, then begins to eat.

"Alice, Dad said he wanted you to go get ready then to meet him at the door," Nathan states.

Alice sighs, "Alright. Where is he taking me?"

Andrew smiles at him unknowing sister, "It's a surprise!"

Alice glares and stands, "Whatever, I'm going."

She stands up and places her bowl in the sink, walking out. As she turns the corner out of sight she sprints up stairs. She quickly showers and gets ready, putting her hair in a braid. She races downstairs to her father's office,

"You needed me Dad?" She asks panting as she entered.

Her father smiles at her, "Yes, we are going to Diagon alley to get some of your things for school."

Alice jumps up and down excited, "Really? Wait, what's Diagon Alley?"

Her father chuckles at her. "You will see." He takes her hand and apparates.

When they arrive Alice leans over her hands on her knees feeling naucious. She stands after feeling alright again, "Never do that a again please!" she shudders at the thought of going through that once more. Her father reads the list outloud,

"UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain robes, in black of course,"

He states.

"2. One plained pointed hat, black again, for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves, that are either dragon hide or similar to that.

4. One winter cloak, black with silver fastenings

Please note that a pupils' clothes should carry name tags,"

He shakes his head, "The Wizards at school are crazy. Are they trying to make the students goth or somthing? at Durmstang we wore red."

Alice nods confused not knowing what it was, but agrees anyways.

He leads the way handing her to a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He takes her inside "go ahead and get measured and order the robes. I'll go look for the books you need. Then, we"ll head to Olivanders and to get you a pet."

Alice nods and stands on a stool as some witches measure her in many strange ways.

She stands awkwardly as the ladies jabber on and laugh at jokes that Alice did not understand. She finally finishes getting ready and gets her robes. She looks outside seeing her dad carrying a basket full of books. She walks out to him,

"what does the list say next?"

He pulls it out and skims it,

"OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, which we are getting now,

1 caldron that is pewter, standard size 2, I'll order that tomarrow.

1 set of glass or crystal vials, get that tomarrow also.

1 telescope, tomarrow again,

1 set brass scales, once more tomarrow,

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad."

Alice looks up, "Can I please get an owl, Pa?"

Her faather chuckles at his daughter, "I suppose."

Alice punches the air happy. She feels eyes on her and turns seeing two boys staring at her both quite chubby and stuffing their faces like there's no tomarrow. (you can guess who they are. ;D) She gives them a mean look and walks with her father to Ollivanders. She walks in seeing a man behind a desk,

"Hello how may I help you?"

Alice smiles up at him "I'm here for a wand."

The man chuckles, "Of course! this is a wand shop after all."

He goes around pulling out a box then taking it to her, "try this one."

She takes it slowly a little nervous.

"Redwood and unicorn mane. 14 inches. Give it a swish."

Alice waves it and books fly off the shelves, "I'm sorry!"

Ollivander smiles, "It's okay. Try this African blackwood with wolf claw."

Alice takes it and her hand warms up at the touch. She waves it and the tip glows.

Ollivander and her father clap, "Wonderful!"

Alice smiles at them. They pay for the wand and walk out. Alice smiles the whole way happy that she got her wand. They walk up to their final stop that has the sign, Eeylops Owl Emporium. They walk in and start looking. Alice's father points out many owls, but none appealed to her. She looks somemore and spots the perfect one. a small brown owl looks at her and hoots.

She smiles, "Dad! I found one!"

He walks over and looks at the owl, he goes to get the cage, but the bird nips at him.

"Are you sure? There are ones that are friendlier."

Alice nods and picks up the cage with no problem. They go to the front. The man at the counter looks surpirsed, but keeps quiet and has them pay. They walk out and apparate home, much to Alice's distaste, arriving back in the living room. Alice takes the owl upstairs and races back down grabbing her dinner and taking it to her room. She opens the cage letting her owl out and setting it on her desk,

"I'll call you Kylie." Kylie hoots back happy with the name.

Alice eats feeding Kylie some bread and meat. When they finish she brushes her feathers grooming her and then puts her back in the cage. She lays down in bed satisfied with today and turns out her lamp.

"Night, Kylie," she says sleepily. The owl hoot back in reply and all goes quiet. Alice smiles to herself feeling safe that her yellow eyed friend would watch over her.


	3. The train

The Train

Alyss stands from her bed stretching. Today was the day that she would be heading off to Hogwarts on her own. She quickly dresses and fixes her hair.

She runs down the steps happily and stops at her father's office her big suitcase behind her. "Dad, let's go!"

Her father rolls his eyes at his daughter's enthusiasm and stands "Alright, alright. did you tell your mother and brothers goodbye?"

"Yes I told them last night now come on!" she leaves her suitcase behind for her dad to levitate and goes out to the car carrying Kylie's cage.

-at the train station-  
>Alyss walks to the platform 934 with her trolley of things and walks through. She stands by the train with her father, saying their goodbyes.

Alyss finally pries herself from her father's hug before she soffocated and walked onto the train. She looked around for the perfect compartment and sits down sighing. She turns and lifts her feet on the seat hoping to get some sleep on the way there. Five minutes later, as she is about to fall asleep a girl with extreamly frizzy hair walked in "Have you seen a toad?"

Alyss gave the girl a strange look "No, but I can help look. There's nothing else to do on this train."

The girl looks surprised,but quickly shakes it off holding out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Alyss takes her hand shaking it, "Alyss Cross. Well, I'll look this way." she points to the right and walks out. After she walks around asking a bit she enters a compartment in the back, "Have you guys seen a toa-" she cuts herself off seeing the guys that were staring at her when she was in Diagon alley. "a toad," she finishes looking at them all. There were three boys, the two she saw and a blonde with his hair slicked back, and a girl, who looked like she smelt somthing bad. The blonde boy smirks, "Hello gorgeous who might you be?"

Alyss glares slightly, "Alyss Cross, and you?"

The girl in the corner stands, "I'm Pansy Parkinson. This is Draco and he's MINE so shoo."

Alyss raised an eyebrow at the girl, "okay for one ms. crazy I'm not intrested in him," Draco looks at her shocked, "and two I just came in here looking for a stupid toad." She turns her back to them and walks out. She sighs annoyed already knowing she and Pansy wouldn't be the best of friends. She walks back to her compartment and changes to her robes. As she walks out she bumps into a chubby boy who was sniffling causing them both to fall.

"I'm sorry." the boy says wiping his eyes.

Alyss look up at him and takes his hands away from his face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy sniffles, "I lost my toad, Trevor."

Alyss nods then hugged him and rubs his back trying to cheer him up, "hey it's alright he'll turn up again. How about you come sit with me and when we get to Hogwarts we can look for him together on the way off."

The boy looks at her surprised his face heating up, "You would?"

Alyss nods then realizing she was still hugging him she quickly pulled away, "Come on." She stands and holds out her hand, which he took standimg up also. She pulls her hand away and leads him to the compartment and sits down.

"I'm Alyss by the way. You are?"

"Neville Longbottom," he responds quietly. Alyss nods her head and leans against the seat looking out the window. After a little bit she feels a pressure on her shoulder. She looks over and notices Neville fell asleep on her shoulder. She pushes him away and somehow he ended up with his head on her lap. She sighs annoyed and pushes his body. His body didn't even nudge. She tried again and after the sixth she gave up. Alyss sighed and just listend to his steady breathing as a lullaby as she drifted off.


	4. Slitherin's new foe

Chapter 4

Alyss awakes as the train's whistle blows, signaling their arrival at the castle. She stands up then remembers there was a boy that was here too. Alyss can't quite remember his name right now but believes it started with a N. Nelson? No that wasn't it. Nathan maybe. Oh well she'll find out later. She steps out of the compartment and sees students leaving the other rooms in uniform heading to the exit. Silently cursing herself Alyss pushes through the crowds heading to the changing rooms with the her robe and unifrom. Once she's changed she heads off the train. Worriedly, she looks around for the other first years. Her mind wonders to being left behind to fend for herself, stressing her more, when she sees a familiar girl with crazy hair. She silently thanks Merlin as she runs toward a big man calling for every first year to board the boats. Alyss smiles walking to the boat containing two other people. She smiles at them with a bit of nervousness in her voice, "Hello!"

The two first years scowl then look away as if she was dirt under their shoe. Alyss frowns then looks to the water the whole way to the castle not wanting to embarrass herself more. As the boat makes it to the dock she stands and goes to step onto the dock as one of the others on the boat pushes her aside, causing her to fall back to the floor of the boat with a loud "thunk". The two first years smirk at her and get out leaving her there. She scowls at their backs and hope she doesn't get in the same house as them. Which is highly unlikely since they seem like Slitherin material and everyone in her dad's family that are wizards were in that house. Sighing, she pulls herself up and gets on the dock. She follows in the back of the group of first years trying to avoid the ones in her boat, that are currently in the front. Alyss gapes at the inside of the building as the follow the Professor down the halls to the dinning hall doors. She half listens to the speech Professot Mcgonagall gives and moves toward the front of the group, making sure to avoid the two and freezes noticing the boy from earlier, Malfoy was his last name can't remember the first, As if she would want to. Alyss notices him talking to a boy with black hair and glasses and one with deep red hair. She smiles as the black haired boy rejects Malfoy's offer of showing him how to be a "great" wizard. Professor McGonagall returns and leads them into the room. She stands next to that Pansy girl, sadly, as she makes her way in the line to the front. She sees McGonagall pick up the hat after saying somthing Alyss didn't listen to at all. The line dwindles a little before she is called. She makes her way up to the hat and sits down on the stool and waits patiently. She sighs annoyed as the hat takes it's time deciding on which house to put her in. She jumps up as the hat screams, "Gryffindor!"

Alyss stands not really knowing which table it is till she realized that it would probably be the one clapping the loudest. She walks down the steps and to the table. She walks down looking for a seat, suddenly she's pulled down to a spot between two red headed twin boys, "Ello there!" They say loudly and in unison.

Alyss smiles to them, "Hello, you two are?"

The two smile mischeviously at her. The one on her left speaks first, "I'm Fred Weasley and-"

"I'm George Weasley!" the other cuts off.

Alyss nods to them a smile on her face. She watches the others getting sorted and silently rejoices as the two in the boat and that Malfoy boy get in Slitherin. She looks up as the name, Neville Longbottom, is called. She jumps up remembering the boy. So neville was his name was it? She feels slightly guilty at not being able to help him find his frog, but heard a boy exclaim about finding a toad. Hopefully that was him. Alyss smiles to herself at hearing him being sorted into Griffindor. She sees him sit by the black haired boy and the red head from earlier. Harry potter and Ron Weasley if she rememberd correctly. She's always a terrible listener and the worst at learning names. Maybe Ron is the one of many siblings that the twins were telling her about. Oh well she'll ask them later.

Alyss looks up at Proffessor Dumbledore as he gives the yearly speech. As he finishes food appears on the table. Her mouth practically watered at the sight of it. Oh she could really get used to this.


	5. New friend

Alyss stretches out, a proud smile on her face as she looks onto her now empty plate. She had eaten till she believed she was about to pop. Glancing down she noticed the dinner was now replaced with all types of desserts. Pondering on what to eat for just a moment, before she finally desides on some chocolate eclaire.

The two Weasley twins look at her in wonder along with some other Griffindor classmates that were sitting closeby.

"Yes," Alyss asked after swallowing a bite of her dessert. She always felt awkward when people stared at her as she ate. Also found it quite rude. She pauses in her eating to listen, for once, to what the twins were saying. Their expressions caught her intrest.

"How can a tiny first-year like you eat so much food? Then, also eat dessert? That's impossible!"

Some of the others nodded also, agreeing with the twins. Alyss just shrugs to them though and continues to eat. Thus, receiving more strange looks from the onlookers. She looks up as all the chattering stops and sees that Proffessor Dumbledore stood up. She listens to his little speach to the first years, like herslef, about the school rules.

She snickers quietly as Dumbledore looks at the twins pointedly after mentioning that the forest was off limits, along with the third floor coridoor. George made a point of not laughing, by lightly elbowing her side. Wincing, Alyss, glared at him and sticks her tounge out at him. She looks foreward as she hears the Proffessor announcing the ending of the rules they would sing a song.

She smirks as the room rings out to people singing along to the banner that was listing the words, in a very off-key manner. She looks at the two twins as they are the only two singing. Dumbledore claps proudly at the twins and dismisses the others as he tells the prefects to lead the first-years to the rooms.

They take many twists and turns throughout the castle, even going through some portraits on the wall. She could see herself getting lost tomarrow. As they neared the end of their journey she sees a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair, some being tossed at them. Luckily, Alyss wasn't hit. The prefect, Percy, yells out the name Peeves and orders them to stop.

Alyss, looks up slightly surprised to see a pouting ghost appear and fly off after dropping the sticks, hitting poor Neville in the head. She had to admit it was slightly amusing. It's not everyday you see a pouting ghost drop walking sticks ontop of a boy's head.

Once the dreaded ghost was gone they all clammored into the common room. It was a dazzling place filled with reds and golds, a couch sitting here and there, and a warm fire glowing brightly. She smiles, but looks back hearing a commotion, Neville, was having some trouble getting through the portrait hole. Sighing, out of tiredness more than annoyance, she walks up to the boy and holds out her hand,

"Come on, Neville, I'll give you a hand."

For some reason this little, friendly, gesture send the boy blushing. He took her hand and grunted as she helped him through, "Thanks, Alyss, sorry to be a bother," he states his face growing more in color.

Alyss gives him a nice smile, "It's alright. Friends are sopposed to help eachother right?" Neville just looks down shyly. She rolls her eyes playfully, "Goodnight, Neville. Wait for me? We can walk to breakfast together." She waves lightly and leaves the blushing boy, alone to his confusion of why a girl as pretty as her was so caring towards him.


	6. Please read TT I need help

Hey everyone whom may be getting updated. I'm debating on whether to delete my story and rewrite all of it so it will be more interesting and longer. I read over it and I was thinking 'Eh could be better' So please send me your thoughts. I Would like to add more detail into my stories.


End file.
